This invention relates to the immunological detection of hepatitis virus particles in blood. Specifically this invention relates to a modification of the reversed passive hemagglutination technique for the detection of hepatitis B surface antigen (HBsAg) with the use of automated equipment, such the miniature centrifugal fast analyzer.